


The Hollow Spirit

by Imperias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunning Harry Potter, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperias/pseuds/Imperias
Summary: Harry is set on a path he wasn't meant to travel, his eyes opened to death and destruction. After all of the lies and hidden agendas that come into play. Will Harry Potter find help from those who defy it or use it for their own goals. AU/Dark/Slytherin.
Kudos: 2





	1. Hollowing Out

"Harry, I'm detective Schultz. Do you know why you're here today, son?" The detective gestured towards the unkempt boy, dressed in a loose blue shirt adorning several holes and baggy jeans, his shaggy hair covering his forehead. The boy looked as if he hadn't bathed in at least a week and the odor all but confirmed it.

"Do you have any idea why I brought you in today," the detective asked again.

Harry slouched in his chair across from his interrogator, his arms folded at his chest. He stared blankly towards the middle of the table between them.

"Is that you're question? Are you asking if I know why I'm here?"

"Yes, Harry I'm curious if you know why you're sitting in this room, talking with me." The detective lifted a cup of coffee to his mouth and sipped, then sat it back down and gestured towards a bottle of water that he slid in front of the boy. Harry continued to stare blankly and the detective concluded the boy would not talk.

"Harry, do you remember the night of the fifth? What you were doing?"

Harry grabbed the water that was offered to him, but instead of drinking from it, he pushed it back towards the detective. "I never cared much for water." He leaned back, folding his arms at his chest once again.

"Strawberry Shake, that sits well with me" He gazed deeply into the detective's eyes. "I don't remember the fifth. That was nine nights ago. I've done a lot since then."

"Have you? What do kids your age do around here?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't do what kids around here do and you know that." The boy closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

"I guess you're right. What does Dudley like to do?"

The boy scratched at the dried blood under his chin. "Dudley," he said, submissively.

"That's right. Your cousin, Dudley Dursley. Where is he?" The detective leaned forward, resting his weight on the table, his elbows pointed outward. Across from him, Harry seemed lost in a daydream as seconds passed by, and with every one of those seconds, the tick of the clock kept them rooted in this otherwise silent room, pausing the world around them.

"Do you know where Dudley is, Harry?"

Harry, now looking towards the fluorescent light above, took a deep sigh.

"Dudley's disappeared, Jim."

The detective looked bothered by the boy's assertion, leaning back in his chair as it squeaked loudly, breaking the tedium of the clock ticks for only a moment. "Why did you call me Jim," he asked, bluntly.

"Why does anyone call anyone anything? It's your name, is it not?"

"You may call me detective Schultz, Mr. Schultz, or simply James. Do not call me Jim." James pondered for a moment, gazing into Harry's inattentive green eyes.

"How did you even know my name was James?"

The boy continued to stare above as if looking past the light in the center of the ceiling and into some dark void beyond. There were several moths in the casing surrounding the bulbs, having died while trapped inside.

"What is life, Jim?"

James was confused at the question. "Excuse me?"

"I asked a question, Jim. What is life? What is it to you?"

Baffled, James answered the question as best he could, "Well, to me, it was my family. My wife and children."

"Yes, a nice house, an expensive car, a swimming pool, food in the fridge, heat in the winter. A good job, one that provides for that family you have.

Watching the games on Sunday?"

"Where's the point in this?"

"The point is that there are two types of people in the world, Jim. The ones that see a certain reality in which trivialities and luxuries are of any worth, and the ones too smart for their own good. The ones that know we're all clinging to something that might kill us." Harry continued staring towards the fluorescent light and lifeless moths.

James looked up towards the light, noticing the flickering nuisance it was, and then back towards the boy.

"Son, I am trying my hardest to stay calm with you. I'll forget that you suggested my wife and children were trivial things, but you had better stop calling me Jim. The only people who called me Jim were my mother and-"

"Your wife. Yes, Jim."

James, his face red with anger, slammed his hand down upon the table as the boy let out a subtle grin. The detective breathed in and out a couple of times and apologized to the boy for his outburst. "…But, look, Harry. I don't find it amusing or impressive that you've managed to hack into my home security system."

The boy laughed, "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I would not waste time spying on you."

"Okay," the detective shrugged, "You got me. Let's push all this to the side, son. You said your cousin Dudley-"

"I had stopped calling him 'cousin' for a while."

James smiled, poking his finger in the boy's direction. "Funny. You spoke of him in the past tense."

Harry, amused, had smiled back, eliciting whatever remained of the youth left inside him. "He's not here, is he?"

The detective wore his smile as long as he could, then sighed.

"Where the hell is he Harry?"

The boy looked back up at the light. He seemed to be in his own world, toying with the detective, wasting his time. "You seem stressed. Why don't you have a cigarette?"

James scoffed at the boy. "I don't smoke, but thank you. Explain, in detail, what you were doing on the night of the fifth, Harry."

"I'll tell you everything, Jim. It won't help you, but if you insist to know the things I know. Things will never be the same for you"

"Please."

"I was down at the playground when Dudley turned up with his gang."

"Sure. Continue."

"They were calling me a freak and something snapped behind them "

"You mean across from the park?"

"What do you think?"

Harry was finally talking and the detective expressed relief, it was silent for a moment. Something snapped, making his ears ring. it came from within the glassed wall behind him.

"Did you hear that" James pondered for a moment, gazing into the boy's green eyes They were suddenly bored into his own. Making him feel uneasy.

"Survival of the fittest."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't think you want to know what's behind that glass window"

"Yes, I do! What hell is your problem kid."

Harry laughed. "You want so much, don't you. I went to check out the disturbance. I'm a curious boy and his friends ran off when yellow eyes blinked from within the trees. Poor old Dudley came with me in the end. Scared out of his wits. I argued with Dudley because I didn't think it was a good idea. He came with me anyway."

James gestured towards the boy, "And that was the last time you had seen him?"

"You know I can leave any time I want, right? You have nothing incriminating against me, Jim."

James smiled, "There are two reasons why you're here and one reason why I don't have you cuffed."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so, son. One, I have witnesses who saw you and Dudley running, and then you alone running back to your house, between two or three in the morning. They said it looked like you were running after someone.

"Wild inaccuracies, Jim."

"Two, you left these outside your house."

Harry was tapping his fingers upon the table.

"Not mine."

"Sadly, Dudley's not here to verify that. Son, you were the last person seen with him, and then you ran and abandoned him. Officers found a silver knife and this engraved stick. The only reason you're not in cuffs right now is because I wanted you to feel comfortable. Safe."

"As I said, those are wild inaccuracies and you can throw your theories over the fence, just like your cigarette butts."

The detective was fuming as he slammed his hand onto the table once again. "You said you weren't spying on me, you little prick!"

"I wasn't." The boy was rotating his chair left and right, the chair squeaking with every swivel. He leveraged his right foot on the heel of his left, then his left to his right, removing his shoes and scooting them neatly side by side. He then leaned back, lifting his legs on the table and crossing them.

"What is your life to you, Jim?"

James grunted, eyeing the boy's socks and their holes.

"My life."

"The one where you're helplessly clinging to something that will inevitably kill you, yes?"

The detective removed a pack of Marlboro Reds from his breast pocket, hidden behind his trench coat. He pulled a lighter from his pants and lit a cigarette. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy's feet, feeling repulsed as a big toe wriggled out of a hole.

"Are you threatening me, boy?"

"That would mean that I care, Jim." Even though his big toe was free, he continued wiggling it.

"That I care about your existence in this world."

James ashed his cigarette in the middle of the table. "That doesn't bother me, Harry. What bothers me is your constant diversion. Answer my questions."

"You're just a speck, Jim. An insignificant grain of sand being swallowed by the tide. You're a blemish, really. A hiccup. Nothing more than a dirty ape. Do you believe in God?"

"My religious preference must be insignificant, as well. Wouldn't it, Harry?"

"He's abandoned you."

"And you have a personal relationship?"

"A relationship. I don't call."

"Let me guess, a kid like you? Atheist?"

"That's just one less god than you, but no."

James ashed his cigarette once more unto the middle of the table, using his pack to gather the ashes into one small mound.

"That's fantastic, son. I've got all day."

"You have no idea how long you've got, Jim."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Does anyone, really? Besides someone like Dudley?"

"Like Dudley."

"You see, Jim. We're all slaves."

"Enlighten me." He ashed his cigarette once more.

"I think I've been clear enough. However, isn't it time for us to be free?"

"Free from what, Harry?"

"Ourselves."

The detective put his cigarette out in the cup of coffee that he offered the boy, maintaining the ash mound he accrued in the middle.

"I've had enough of your games, son."

Harry peered in the corner behind James, towards the camera. Then towards the window.

"Do you know who is watching us?"

"Yes, I do."

"I don't think you do, Jim."

The detective quickly slid his chair back and stood up.

"While I go grab some lunch, I'll let you think about how you want this to continue. Think long and hard, Harry. I don't want you to rot in here forever."

Harry watched the detective walk towards the door. "You'll never find the bodies."

James slowly turned around and saw the boy staring intensely into the light again. "Bodies? As in more than one?"

"I'd like to show you something," the boy said,

While he looked down towards the ash mound, it started to vibrate. Jim watched the ash mound rise from the desk, he stumbled back in shock.

"What is this nonsense" he stammered and Harry just sat there smiling, still looking up at the light.

"My god. Jim, he flows through my veins. I asked it to do something I want and it gets done" Harry slowly removed his feet from the table and stood from his chair.

"You see, you ask too many questions. I merely wanted to see how I could fair against an adult and so far it's been boring, not what I thought would happen" Harry smiled and pushed in his chair, the detective pulled out his gun and pointed it at Harry.

"Sit down. I'll put you down." the old man shouted, revealing his stained teeth.

"I don't think you should be pointing that at a child now, should you Jim. What would your wife and daughter say" taking a step closer, the detective stepped back; Harry could see the sweat running down his brow.

"Mary and Little Sue, how trivial names. No wonder your the man you are, living day to day. Serving the same old nonsense, day in and day out. I'm surprised you've lived this long" Harry yawned and picked up the water bottle and took a sip from it.

"You should be thanking me."

"And, why is that?"

"You're going to be remembered, because of me. The only reason I'm here right now is that I wanted to be"

The detective shivered; Harry could see the fear in his eyes, the water bottle in his hand transformed into a decapitated head; Harry held it up by its long hair to the detective's face.

"Oh fuck, Oh Fuck" the man gagged, looking at the head of his wife. Jim raised the gun to Harry's head, tears beckoning in his eyes "oh fuck, What did you do" he choked out.

"She begged for her life Jim.... and the life of your daughter, Harry said without emotion.

"Noo, noo. You killed innocent people to get your rocks off. You're sick. you're a f.."

"Freak!" Harry disrupted James, slamming the head on the table.

"Innocent? is that supposed to make me feel guilty. Look at who I killed, my fucking obese cousin. A disgusting boy, obsessed with abusing people lesser than him."

"It's not right, Harry."

"I did you a service ridding him from this world. I'd gladly do it again if I could watch him BEG me to stop from hurting him. Don't forget about his father," Harry spat, closing his eyes in anger.

The boy seemed to radiate anger in a way James hadn't seen before. It became intolerable. The way he opened his eyes and those sharp green eyes penetrated him.

"Harry, it's okay. We will help you" he tried to rationalize the boy.

James couldn't take away his eyes from his wife's decaying head. Mary's eyes kept looking at him. James was in shock. What had this boy done; James couldn't let his emotions take over. If he did, Harry wouldn't be standing.

"I can hear your voice at night" his wife's lips moved but didn't speak " Shattered thoughts of the broken, See beyond the only present road and  
Just let go. Kill the boy." his head full of his wife's words, he looked to see Harry smiling.

Jame recoiled back at the hateful words, never had he heard his wife say such words. The detective frowned. Why wasn't anyone rushing into the room to assist him?

"Sit down, Harry, and tell me everything" he gestured to the chair.

"I don't think I will. I would like to leave."

"No, son. I don't you understand who is in control here."

"No. I don't think you do. "

The gun vanished from his hands, Harry grinned.

"Dad."

James froze at those words and turned around slowly. Sue, his daughter, was standing behind him in her nightgown covered in blood, holding his gun.

"Honey, what are you doing. Put the gun down, please!" he held his hand out to her.

"Please." he fell to his knees. "Sue, please listen to me, your hurt. Let me help you. "

"I don't think you understand who's in control, detective Schultz" she whispered, her eyes were white and full of dread.

"You, how are you doing this" James turned and face Harry, who was still grinning " You better remove that smirk, you little punk" James stood up and went for Harry.

"You're under arrest, you little shit" he went to grab the boy's arm but his whole body froze before he made contact.

"Tsk tsk, always in such a hurry. Do you have any evidence? NO, only wild accusations. I think. I'm done here. Cya Jim, it was such a shame things turned out the way they did" Harry raised his hand.

Click.

Jim couldn't move to face Sue "Please honey don't do this. Please. I beg of you."

"I'm sorry Daddy. You made me do this"

Jame's eardrums rang before he realized she had pulled the trigger.

Bang.

Jame stared down at the red blossoming down his chest, before he collapsed to the floor clutching his neck. he coughed, sending blood all over the floor.

The bullet wound looked nothing like Harry expected. whipping the blood splatter from his face. Instead of a neat reddened hole, it was oozing with dark congealing blood as Jim choked himself to death.

Harry knelt to the ground and watched the man's life fade from his eyes, feeling quite accomplished with himself, he stood and faced the window with the blood of Jim's sprayed across it. The girl was never there and the gun was just suspending in mid air.

Click.

"Pitiful." Harry snared.

Bang.

Harry watched the glass shatter into million pieces and the gun dropped to the floor; Harry walked over Jim's body and climbed out of a two way mirror. The guards head that was watching them was twisted around the wrong way and staring out into nothing. Harry smiled.

When Harry opened the door to the corridor, he checked both ways and headed out to the front office. With not a care in the world, he past a couple of officer who looked at him oddly. Harry only smiled and kept walking towards the entrance.

Harry looked towards the front desk when he made it to the foyer, and two people caught his eye. They weren't exactly dressed like normal people or in any officers uniform; When the lady pointed directly at him he sighed. This was not good.

"Mr Potter I presume, please come with us" the taller of two said staring down with a sneer, his old sharp features and long flowing white hair made him seem like he was out of a book.

Stopping, Harry had one hand on the door as he tried to escape. A loud alarm sounded and officers began to run down hallway Harry had just come from.

"No thank you"

“It wasn’t request”

“I see”

Harry felt that feeling again. Now; a tinge of burning. It started in his heart then up and down his arms. It was there when he had watched Dudley choke to death. Harry smiled at that.

“Something funny kid” 

“Inside Joke” Harry muttered looking up at the other man he was young, whose features looked wild; like a man who would kill you in your sleep. Harry knew a killer when he saw one. It was their eyes that gave them away.

“Are you some kind of special officer, I've already talked to one. I've got no time to talk to another useless person on the same day” he mumbled the last bit, making sure they didn't hear it over the pandamonium behind them.

“We know, What you did” 

"Well, i'm sure i have no idea what youre talking about” 

“In the room with the police officer. We know you killed him”

“Killed who, you're making no sense mister”

The two men pushed him outside and both grabbed each arm and with a loud crack they weren't there anymore.

In the whirling, they appeared in another cold room Harry despised more than the police station, Harry wondered and was pretty sure he didn’t do this, vanish from one spot and appear in another. This...this power was extremely useful to know.

“Take a seat mister Potter”

“No”

“I insist”

The next thing he wasn’t moving on his own he perceived, he moved into the chair in front of them; he could taste something horrible on his tongue before being able to move his body again. 

Strange, he could feel it this time; not before when they had vanished. It had been subtle but Harry felt it, a power or a life; he didn’t know for sure but he got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation running through his veins, he began to harness it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Potter I presume, please come with us" the taller of two said staring down with a sneer, his old sharp features and long flowing white hair made him seem like he was out of a book.

Stopping, Harry had one hand on the door as he tried to escape. A loud alarm sounded and officers began to run down hallway Harry had just come from.

"No thank you"

“It wasn’t request”

“I see”

Harry felt that feeling again. Now; a tinge of burning. It started in his heart then up and down his arms. It was there when he had watched Dudley choke to death. Harry smiled at that.

“Something funny kid” 

“Inside Joke” Harry muttered looking up at the other man he was young, whose features looked wild; like a man who would kill you in your sleep. Harry knew a killer when he saw one. It was their eyes that gave them away.

“Are you some kind of special officer, I've already talked to one. I've got no time to talk to another useless person on the same day” he mumbled the last bit, making sure they didn't hear it over the pandamonium behind them.

“We know, What you did” 

"Well, i'm sure i have no idea what youre talking about” 

“In the room with the police officer. We know you killed him”

“Killed who, you're making no sense mister”

The two men pushed him outside and both grabbed each arm and with a loud crack they weren't there anymore.

In the whirling, they appeared in another cold room Harry despised more than the police station, Harry wondered and was pretty sure he didn’t do this, vanish from one spot and appear in another. This...this power was extremely useful to know.

“Take a seat mister Potter”

“No”

“I insist”

The next thing he wasn’t moving on his own he perceived, he moved into the chair in front of them; he could taste something horrible on his tongue before being able to move his body again. 

Strange, he could feel it this time; not before when they had vanished. It had been subtle but Harry felt it, a power or a life; he didn’t know for sure but he got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation running through his veins, he began to harness it.

“Wait here,” the man said, shutting the door. Harry drummed his fingers on the desk, bored out of his mind, he didn’t notice it at first; but a very odd looking clock on the wall. 

A presence within the clock rattled it; it started to slowly shake and a mist slowly seeped out from it and shifted into...himself.

“What the hell” he muttered standing up. “Who are you? “

It didn’t say anything, it only cocked its head to the side looking at him

“What the hell, who are you” it repeated back in a monotone voice, devoid of emotion.

“Real funny, What is this? Is this supposed to scare me” he paced right up to it. Shoving it backwards.

It cocked its head to the side again.

“Harry” it spoke softly. Gazing intently at him then looked around the room.

“Yes. Im Harry. Who are you” it gaze then shifted back to him.

“Harry” it said, then it smiled

“Okay then… Where were you before i came into this room” he paced around himself, staring at whatever this was closely.

“I was at home, where were you”

“I was at the police station”

It smiled again and reached out to touch him, in that one moment when its hand touched his skin and a strange sensation ran through his body, like something was in his mind. Harry staggered back and the thing stepped forward and caught him by his arm.

“It’s okay, I didn't mean to scare you. I want to help you”

“No you don’t, you're with them. Whatever you're trying to do leave me alone” Harry said backing up, then went to the door and banged on it.

“Let me out.”

“They won’t come.”

Harry turned and faced himself, smiling as it sat down. 

“Why won’t they come.“

“You did something, i'm here to find out what that is”

“Ah so you are helping them”

“No, i'm here to help you face whatever you did”

“I see, What are you”

“Im you”

“No shit, but really what are you”

“I'm your Magic”

“My Magic? What does that mean...Magic is nonsense. It’s not real. I must be dreaming” Harry sat down in the chair opposite himself.

“Have you done magic”

Harry frowned “What do you mean by magic”

“Anything out of the ordinary happen, you ever wished for something and its suddenly come true”

“Yes” Harry said remembering what he did to the police officer “ I transformed something into a human head”

Harry on the otherside sat up and blinked.

“Really, i've never heard of a child being able to do that. What else?”

There was a sudden bang on the door that startled Harry, he turned back and the two men were at the door “Harry open the door”

“Which one” both of them said then Harry looked at his opposite.

“What do you do to the door?”

“Me, Nothing. Was it you? “

“I'm not sure, I banged on the door. Maybe it locked”

“Maybe, Maybe you locked us in here “

Harry shook his head “Remember i wanted to get out “

Harry smirked “Not to smart i see” 

The men banged on the door again “You better open this door or we will be forced to break it open”

Harry laughed “Go on then, i'd love to see that” he stood back and waited.

A loud bang shook the door, but it didn’t budge “I guess, they aren’t too strong”

“Harry”

“Mmm”

“What do you fear”

Harry turned and faced the boy “What do you mean”

“What frightens you”

Harry combed his hair with hand in thought “Nothing”

“Nothing “

“Yep”

“You want to try that again”

Harry sat back down “I fear nothing”

“Even yourself”

“Why would i fear myself”

“Can i show you something”

“Sure go ahead”

The boy smiled and then suddenly he turned into mist and then back into an older looking man.

His bloodshot eyes twitch uncomfortably, under his un-brushed, jet black hair. Bloody red crossed stitches climb his crooked neck, under his corruptive and perpetual grin. He spoke with a brazen, yet intimidating voice; booming without a flinch.

“Are you afraid now”

Harry shook his head and the man's grin turned nasty.

A baleful cackle suppresses from behind his gleeful grin. His presence drained Harry’s elated feelings, seemingly absorbing it for his own selfishness, The men outside were shouting now for Harry to stand back from him; he had something in his hand and pointed it at Harry.

“I am your worst nightmare. I will listen to your worst fears. I will understand what makes you tick. Then I'll control you like a puppet. I'll start you out with small tasks you find distasteful and work you up to things you never dreamed you were capable of. Why will you do all this for me? Because I'll dangle the illusion of love before you and let you get close enough to almost attain it. Then I'll just ask you for one more little thing, to prove your devotion of course. When you have become the person your old self would have loathed beyond all others, I will disappear. Why? Because that is the end of my game and you mean nothing to me. I am your worst nightmare.”

"Avada Kedavra" he shouted, the spark of his power showing in his eyes as he spoke.

BOOM

Half the wall on Harry's right exploded and sent brick and rubble showering over him, he coughed up the dust and three figures appeared in hazy aftermath. Once the dust settled, a woman stood in front of whatever that thing was, it transformed into a little girl from what Harry could see.

“Will you save me auntie or will you let me die”

“Depulso” the woman shouted holding something in her hand. The thing transformed and flew out of the room with a swirl. Harry looked on intently, not bothered by all the chaos; hands grabbed him and pulled him out of the debris.

“Let him go and get a healer will you. What made you think it was a good idea putting him in there anyway” the staunch woman yelled at one men still in the room.

“Madam Bones, it was ordered. Don’t blame us”

“Really, coming from you. I would never guess you follow rules Lestrange “

“Get out of my sight, Not your fault. I'll have your wands for this” 

The man dropped Harry and stormed off, muttering under his breath ‘she would be sorry for this’

“Mr Potter”

“Hello” he stood and smiled looking up to the women, broad, square-jawed with thick red flowing hair, she eyed him sternly.

“Your charm won’t work on me Mister. You have a lot of explaining to do. Are you hurt”

“No im fine”

“Right, come with me. Take my hand”

“We aren’t going to vanish again are we”

“Do You mean apparating? No Mr Potter...We aren’t. I'm going to take you to my office so we can have a chat “

“Right” Harry muttered, holding the woman's hand, she led him outside to a glass elevator, they both descended up.

Harry looked at the woman, watching her every twitch; her eyes darted down to look at him.

“Where are we” he asked her 

She frowned at him ‘The ministry of Magic, Mister Potter”

Harry looked away, deep in thought. Really. Magic was real, he couldn’t believe it. Well maybe he did. It was just so underwhelming. He sighed, his Aunt and Uncle never talked about his parents. Ever, he never asked again after the one night he sneaked out of his cupboard and looked through their family album. The picture he found tormented him, his aunt standing next to a girl and their parents, her face scratched out and horrible remarks which made his blood boil with anger, clenching his fists. It was that night when he found out he could stuff, he was so angry he went up to their room while they were asleep. He could feel something bubbling in his veins. It wanted to be set free and he wanted to let go of his anger…

“Are you okay Mr Potter” the woman asked, making him lose his thoughts.

“Baffled, confused and hungry” he breathed

The lift stopped and they walked out until they were standing in the Ministry’s main hall, a stale place full of fine white stone. A fountain at the center featuring a man in cloak, holding some kind wand, with a woman next to him with three creatures he had never seen before. The three non-humans were staring up adoringly at the human; they proceeded past it with lots of people stopping to look at the two of them walk past it, whispers and mummers.

The woman stopped at some kind of security desk, speaking with the guard she pulled him along once they were finished. They get on another elevator. Many people get on and off the elevator as they go. 

“Almost there Mister Potter” she breathed and then she frowned.

“Ah Madam Bones, how are we this afternoon” a tall man with long silvery hair said walking into the small enclosed cabin. Harry felt the tension raise with the way the women gripped Harry's hand. The man looked down at Harry, his sharp features analyzing him.

“Mr Malfoy, a pleasure” 

“Who do we have here”

“Harry Potter,” he said, raising his hand up to the man.

Madam bones didn’t like that and lowered his hand.

“Mr Potter, please refrain from talking to anyone please”

Harry smiled at her but she continued to frown despite. 

“Mr Malfoy, not to sound rude but Mr Potter here is being taken into questioning. I'd rather have him not interact with anyone until i find out what's going on”

“Very understandable. Why wasn’t he there to begin with”

“Someone had the notion to put him in the white room”

Mr Malfoy eyes raised “and he survived that ordeal”

“It went astray, I'm not sure it ever dealt with children before, we had to break open the room. I will be informing Cornelias about the situation and investigating why my Auror''s were order to do so”

“Please inform me if you need any cooperation from my department”

“Thank you Lucius. Here is our stop, Good day. Mr Malfoy”

“Until we meet again Mr Potter, he patted Harry's shoulder”

“Good day si….”

He was yanked out of the cabin and led down a nice looking area into what looked like her office.

“Sit”

Harry obliged and sat in the chair opposite her.

“Tea”

“Sure”

“Now, Mister Potter. I don’t think I had the pleasure to induce myself. I am Madam Ameila Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the British Magical Society”

“Pleasure to meet you Madam Bones” Harry said earnestly, sipping on his tea.

“Before we get into business, I just wanted to welcome you back to the magical society and how honoured it is to see you resembling your parents. I had the honor to know them before..” she didn’t finish the sentence before Harry hissed and choked on his tea hearing that

“Excuse me. Welcome me back. I don’t remember ever setting foot in a place like this. Yet alone, I knew I could do magic. This has to be some massive joke or i am still yet to awake from this nightmare”

Ameila looked at Harry in shock, a pen writing in mid air stopped when she pinched the bridge of her nose “This is concerning. Dumbledore assured me that you were well cared after by your aunt and uncle. I assume they would have told you about your magical abblittles. This dosn;t make any sense. Harry your parents were murdered and that being in the spotlight wouldn't exactly do you any good”

Harry slammed his palm on the table in a fit of frustration, the first for him in a while. “Let me get this straight. My parents were murdered and by some silly fool I was sent away to a prison until what.”

“A prison. Please enlighten me Mr Potter” she said visibly angry.

“Do you know what it's like to live as a slave for years, being beaten and humiliated all while they live a normal life. Doing all the housework while living off scraps thrown on the ground. Like a pig being prep for slaughter. No I don't think you do. One time, I prayed for anything. Just anything to step in to save me from emotional abuse. It just hurt..So much, I disappeared from the spot before I was whipped without mercy. I ended up at the library on the other side of town. I said to myself no one is coming to save you. You're all alone Harry and I snapped. I was never the same since” Harry felt good to finally let it all out. He wasn’t sorry for killing them, they deserved what they got. And anyone else getting in his way. 

“My god, I am so very sorry for what you went through Mr Potter. I can never begin to understand how we let you down all these years”

“It alright Madam Bones, I learnt never to rely on anyone else but myself”

“Well it still doesn't excuse the fact that we didn’t have anyone come and check on you all these years. I know for a fact many people would have taken you into their homes and given you a much better life. I shall make a formal complaint on your behalf if you wish me to do so” Ameila said.

Harry smiled, he didn’t need anyone to fight his own battles, he would take revenge on those who had taken his life away. He would kill them and watch their life fade into nothing knowing what they did to him “No need Madam Bones, i will figure this out myself, i will personally find out what happened. Please do tell me how my parents died. My aunt and uncle only told me they died in a car crash “he said taking another sip.

“What! James and Lily Potter were betrayed and murdered by he-who-should-not-be-named. You killed him and set the wizarding world free of that nightmare. We owe alot to you and your parents” 

Harry had that feeling again. Now; a surge of burning raced to his fingertips, he clenched his fist together and windows surrounding the office began to shatter one by one. The ground shook and Harry felt hate fill his thoughts.


End file.
